Primal Resurgence
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Shockwave experimented on Arcee with the Primal Drive behind Megatron's backstrut. Now, as the eagle-based Predaqueen, Arcee will either completely take control of the soon to be revived Predacons away from their king, or work with him, and allow her hatred of the Decepticon lord to override her primal side.
1. Chapter 1

The emerald waters of the strange pool began to stir, a small pink point poking out of the green liquid. It got longer and longer, until the point had become a large metal titan. It sported a midnight blue and pink color scheme. If anyone viewing the event looked in the right places, they would've known the being was female.

But to the eight mechs there, the one they had known as Arcee was altered beyond measure.

She had increased in height over 20 feet, so as to be as tall as the Prime she served under. The winglets on her backstrut had grown larger and had twisted, their texture still metal but more featherlike in appearance. The side crests on her helm had doubled, the second pair facing upward, farther back than the first. Her center helm spike had grown another, shorter spike in front. The last major change was her servos and pedes, which had extended outwards into vicious claws. The rest of her body armor had merely extended and spiked up gotten the same, feathery texture her wings had.

She threw back her helm as a strange, avian cry issued from her throat components.

When she first spoke, it was in a voice heavily laden with ferocious aggression.

"I am Predaqueen, existing only to lead the Predacons in their primal resurgence!"


	2. In-The-Middle-Not-So-Much-A-Pr o-Logue

**Thanks to SlipKnotGhidorah's "Return Of The Beast Warriors. Great fic, BTW!**

_Before the Cybertronians even existed, there was the Swarm. The Swarm was a race of destruction, until the father of Unicron and Primus interfered…The One! The One put a stop to the Swarm, and they became the Vok. The Vok helped create many races and influenced others. As The One created Unicron and Primus, the two gods gave birth to their individual races: the Cybertronians and Humans. But, before even Primus and Unicron even gave birth to their current races, there were even older races that ruled their surfaces. On Unicron's body (known as Earth) there were the dinosaurs, and on Primus' body (known as Cybertron) there were the Predacons . Unlike the dinosaurs, in which normal evolution created, The Vok influenced the Predacons. The Predacons were created from metals on Cybertron and with an ancient relic known as the Primal Drive. The Primal Drive had created countless monsters, all of them brutal, cold, and heartless. Discovering their mistake, the Vok fixed the Primal Drive to create a new group known as the Dinobots. The Dinobots and Predacons fought on for millions of years, nearly destroying Cybertron in doing so._

_Angered by the destruction of his world, Primus destroyed the Dinobots and Predacons in a catastrophic event within a single hour. Afterwards, the original Thirteen Primes were created. To prevent the Primal Drive from ever wrecking havoc to any future Cybertronians, Primus ordered Prima to hide the device away in his furthest depths._

_Countless millennia have passed since the Predacons were erased from existence when war broke out between the Cybertronians, creating the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticon scientist, Shockwave, had discovered the Primal Drive within the Sea of Rust, and he created the Insecticons with it. He also used the device on femmes with spark to create assassins to assist the Decepticon cause. One of these assassins was named Airachnid, and she proved as an example of how deadly the device could be. Airachnid slaughtered scores of Autobots, before she escaped into space while running away from a brave femme named Arcee._

_The Primal Drive was gathered up by one of the last Thirteen, Alpha Trion, who sent the device to Earth. Before his spark went out, he learned of Shockwave's plans to revive the Predacons. He asked Primus if he could help prevent the Predacons from destroying the planet again, like they did before their time. Primus looked sadly at Alpha Trion and replied that even he can't prevent the Predacons from rising up once again._

_Hearing his beloved son crying out in anguish, The One replied to Primus that he foresaw the leader of the Predacons rising again, and destroying the race of intelligent beings on his twin, Unicron. The One saw two possible futures. One depicted Predaking and all other Predacons burning Earth to ashes as they burned the humans, Autobots, and Decepticons to nothing. The other future was nigh the same, except for the Predacons' leaders. In the second future, this Dragon King would have a queen. Seeing the races that his sons loved dying from a careless mistake by the Vok, future regardless, The One interfered one last time. _"While I cannot stop the Dragon King from rising, I can bestow my greatest gift to stop him. Predaking will have the one thing that his spark is lacking: companionship. The same femme who stopped the first of the assassins will become a Predacon, but she_ may_ become his queen. She _may_ stop the loneliness that plagues the Dragon King's spark, and he will join up with her to stop the Decepticons from burning the planet that they inhabit to ash. Their quest will be a long and treacherous journey, in which the femme in question will once again fight her nemesis. In time, the spider will become even more fearsome, but she will too be endowed with Unicron's greatest gift when the time is right. But all of this hangs on what future the present feeds into,"_ said The One._

_A femme? But how can a femme take a kingdom from the Dragon King?" asked Alpha Trion. The One looked at Alpha Trion and said, _"Do not judge a being just because they look weak. On Unicron's body, a old race will arise, and they will assist in the war against both races of Primus' children. Though ancient they are, these beings will help the followers of the current Prime and the war will end."_ With that, The One vanished._

_The war itself continued on for centuries, and it made its way to Earth. Three humans by the names of Jack, Raf, and Miko have given their assistance to the Autobots, and have given their robot allies help within their darkest hours. The Primal Drive had been discovered once again, and the Decepticon known as Shockwave has returned and used it to mutate the femme warrior Arcee into a great blue eagle. Destroying the site of her mutation, Arcee took flight from the massive rock tomb, and found what remained of the Predacon embryos, as did Predaking. Predaking battled with Arcee and the result was the two sharing command in the war against Shockwave, the Decepticons and the Autobots. But as The One predicted, there were other factors that would alter this war…_


	3. The Seven Purposes

**will Arcee not be called "Predaqueen".**

So much rage. That burning, primal hatred of all things, all things that may be hostile to her and her swarm, even to the forest around her. This was one of the new aspects of her fiercely alter psyche. Another startling piece of that particular puzzle was the powerful drive within her neural net, speaking only a few words in succession.

Create.

Gather.

Attack.

Collect.

Apply.

Grow.

Consume.

The words pounded in her helm, becoming a sound like a thousand chittering Scraplets. It began to pyhsically effect her. The femme's servos went to the sides of her helm, her frame falling to the ground. Her nether regions began to contract, her avian screech tearing from her vocal emitter.

With a wet, slurping sound, a small grey protoform plopped onto the ground. The creature gave off small chirps and squeaks, reaching around with its small arms.

Attack.

Another resolve possessed her. Even in frame the notion froze her very will. Scurrrying from the small sparkling, another creature, even smaller, let out its pathetic bellow.

That was the last sound it made before she turned it to red mist.

Collect.

Nearly the entire creature was gone. A bear, had it been? Her memory of things before...this, was very hazy.

Transforming, she picked up one of the claws in her beak. Flying back to the sparkling, she saw it had not gone far. Its optics were so underdeveloped that it had gone in a strange pattern trying to find her.

Apply.

Returning to her robot mode, the sparkling latched onto her finger, steadily treading towards the claw. It gulped down the ivory talon.

The animal DNA it had consumed, fused with its own CNA, had created the first of the new Swarm.

The sparkling had grown new fur covered armor, particularly a set of large shoulder pads , And a small ursan head for a servo.

Grow.

The youngling looked up at its creator, its red optics

twinkling.

"Ursa...serve...Swarm...serve...Mother..."

'_Now we are one step closer to reversing the Impure One's damage.'_

**Now I kinda twisted the Predacons into the Zerg from Starcraft, and Predaqueen into the Queen Of Blades. **

**R&R!**


	4. Mother Will Make You Strong

Two days had passed. Each day the Seven Purposes tried to burrow their way into her neural net. Each of these periods ended in another component of the great Swarm machine. The first sparkling, Ursa, had grown extensively. He was nearly a helm taller than her hip. His servo had grown massive claws, and his posture was sometimes lumbering.

A new sparkling, Venom, had come the day before. The tooth the barely-capable Ursa had brought her from one of the earthen serpentine creatures in the forest had given the femme youngling a snakelike bottom half, resembling a tentacle without suckers. Her servos had large swordlike placements above them.

Now was the most ancient of Predacon teachings.

The three sat in a triangle shape, Predaqueen drawing in the dirt.

Her clawed servo drew a circle, and two dots below it.

"Sphere...Mother...Strong..."

Venom pointed at the dots.

"Small...Is what?"

"Small...is young. Weak. Sphere... Make big...strong."

Ursa cocked his helm in confusion.

"How?"

Predaqueen raised her servos at the sky.

"Follow...Purpose! Create...Gather...Attack...Collect...Apply...Grow Consume!"

The three Predacons roared at the sky, their triumph echoing into the night and the dark forest beyond.


	5. The Eagle Queen

So many signs.

So little headway.

The enormous shadow flying over the strange grazing fields the humans called forests belonged to a frustrated being.

One called Predaking.

'_I can sense them. So many of my brethren around me. And yet, not so. But where could they be hiding?'_

His prayers to Anigron were soon answered as four shapes were seen, one being the largest, scurried through the trees. They disturbed everything around them, birds squawking, trees falling. But there had been five in the dream. Where was the last?

Too late, he would soon discover.

A giant blue blur slammed into the Dragon King, digging whatever sharp probiscus it had into his armor.

"Server...of...One-Eye!"

_"One-Eye? It means-gaarrrrhhh!"_

They had hit the ground.

"Rally...destroy!"

**3rd Person Omniscient POV**

How dare this mockery of the great Swarm trespass upon her land?!

Her children would tear him apart for his great blunder.

A great sound pierced the air. The avian screech used to rally all Predacons. The five great machines surrounded the larger but evidently weaker one, cawing and growling and roaring with bloodlust. Their optics glowed red with malice, and their vocal emitters curled into twisted smiles.

But the Dragon King was not done yet.

A huge burst of fire leapt from his vocal emitter, blasting back all the beasts around him. He transformed into his more bipedal form, knowing that they were bigger but less nimble than he in their Beast forms. The lion like beast, Long Claw, made a grab for him, scratching and biting. Predaking threw the beast over his helm and onto Spitfire, the mantis Predacon. Ursa had transformed into bipedal form, using the gigantic claw he had for brute force punches that rivaled Predaking's own in strength.

The small Predacon was no match for him, as he was robbed of his vision for a small period of time by a dazzling punch. The last Predacon was Venom, and she darted like a bolt of lightning in between his arms and pedes, slashing away. Eventually, the young femme was picked up by the tail, tied in a knot, and thrown on top of her brethren.

The Dragon King fell to his knees, tired and leaking.

"Made you...monster!"

The Eagle Queen, he decided to call her.

He caught her beak in his servo, the momentum she had gained driving his pedes into the ground.

"Took..me from...daughter! Took me...from Magna!"

"Cease your lamenting! It will not earn you mercy! They have been led astray, by their False Queen!"

Suddenly, as fast as it had begun, her attack was over. She transformed into bipedal form, and Predaking could not help but glance over her lip components.

"Will...leave. Spare children. Bring...Winged-One..must speak...re-mini-se..."

And with that, The Dragon Queen left The Eagle Queen to revive her children.

**So, as far as the ANIGRON goes, I made him up to be one of the Cybertronian gods alongside Primus and Unicron. **

**R&R!**


End file.
